


destined together Minsung

by Minsung4urhealth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Mentioned GOT7 (GOT7), Power Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Top Bang Chan, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Vampire Lee Minho | Lee Know, wolf han jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsung4urhealth/pseuds/Minsung4urhealth
Summary: When Jisungs parents were murdered by vampires his life goal is to get revenge but what was he going to do when his mate is a vampire and knows who murdered his parents. Will JIsung finally find peace with the murder or will he learn new things about his family.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please keep in mind that English is my 3rd language and this may not be perfect on top of that, this is the first time I write a full chapter fanfiction. I still hope you enjoy it.

Han Jisung grew up being taught that Vampires were bloodsucking monsters, that only care about themselves. At first, he didn’t want to believe it, I mean how bad can they be. His mind changed when his parents were murdered right in front of his eyes by two vampires, that day he swore that he was going to find them and make them pay.

That day he was left with nothing he wandered around for weeks low on food and water. One day he was drinking water from a lake thinking about what he was going to do next. Suddenly he was tackled by someone, he didn't try to get out of the bigger wolf's grip. 

The four wolves decided to take Jisung back to their pack and question him there. To say Jisung was scared would be an understatement, he was terrified. When the wolves brought him to the pack they didn’t question him they immediately decided to kill him, that's when Jisung tried to get out of their grip but failed.

“Any last words?” The man eyed him in disgust, while Jisung only could hope that they would change their mind. As seconds passed he lost all hope and started accepting that he will die at the age of 14.

“Stop right there!” A voice yelled as every wolf froze in their tracks, not daring to face the man. Jisung on the other hand turned to look at the man relieved but also scared.

“What do you think you are doing to a child without my permission?” everyone was looking anywhere but the man's eyes, Jisung didn't understand why. He thought that maybe it’s a tradition, then again his parents never looked Mr. Moon in the eyes. 

“Sir he was trespassing” the man that was about to let a blade slice Jisungs neck answered nervously.

“That does not give you the right to murder anyone, what is wrong with you? What would you do if that was your kid? That's what I thought, now free him and if I see anyone treating him badly I will personally end you. Did I make myself clear?” The man with a deep voice waited for Jisung to be freed and took him inside of his house.

Some questions like “where are your parents?” were asked or just questions that a normal person would ask. Jisung answered every single one of them, it was the last thing he could do for the man that saved his life.

“Would you like to stay here? I have a son about your age, I think he would be happy to meet someone his age” Jisung stopped walking and stared at the man, while his eyes were filled with tears. 

Jisung quickly adjusted to the house and he and Chan were getting along like brothers. He was happy that he finally had a permanent place to stay, enough food and water. He got back a lot of things that he lost, but one thing will always remain his mission and that is to kill the vampires that made him an orphan and also find his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in class so if it isn't good blame my teachers not me :)

6 years have passed and it was time for Chan's parents to rest in peace, making Chan the Alpha of the Stray Kids pack. Jisung being the only person that Chan could trust no matter what, he became his right hand. At first it was hard some didn’t have respect for Chan, because he was a kid and wasn't meant for leading a pack. Some left because of that and some put their trust in him.

One that stayed made the right decision because right now Stray kids pack was one of the strongest packs in the world, but that was beside the point. 

Jisung sat on the grass with his feet in the water thinking, what would have happened if his parents were still alive but that was something we will never know. The other thing that was on his mind was his mate, who they are, from what pack they are from, are they nice? 

But in the back of his mind there was fear that his mate will be a vampire, meaning he was going to die together with his mate, kinda romantic if you ask me. Jisung was far too deep in his deniel to even think about that possibility, because the universe wouldn’t do that to him right?

‘Jisung guess what!!’ a happy voice interrupted his thoughts.

‘What?’ he answered not wanting to talk to the other wolf.

‘I found my mate! A mate! My mate!’ Jisung could feel Chans’ excitement.

‘Really, I’m happy for you!’ he was happy for Chan but he was also jealous, Chan is going to have someone that will always be by his side, while he was still searching for that special someone that he might never meet.

‘Come home and meet my mate!’ Chans’ voice brought him back from his intense thinking, while Jisung thought about it, what could possibly go wrong?

As he stepped foot in the house he was immediately growled at by an unknown person. Jisung was about to attack the unknown person, when he was pushed back by Chan.

“Um excuse me, he is the intruder dumbass” Jisung felt betrayed his own brother pushed him back.

“Mine!” was the only thing Chan said as he pulled the unknown boy towards himself, while Jisung out a hand over his heart acting like he was about to take his last breath and die.

“Stop being dramatic” Chan rolled his eyes while his mate just giggled making Jisung melt.

“Omg he is adorable, watch out Chan because i will steal him and put him in my pocket” Chan was about to lose it second after hearing that someone is going to steal his mate away from him. So he tackled Jisung to the ground, the only thing he could do now was wiggle and scream.

“Get your dog off me!” Jisung screeched that could probably be heard by the whole pack.

“I’m not a dog you squirrel!” Chan yelled a little bit quieter than Jisung. It took Jisung half an hour to get Chan off him, with the help of Jeongin. He got to know Chans’ mate a little bit and he could already say that he was going to steal him and put him in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the fact that I get the best ideas while I'm trying to pay attention in class

Seeing the bright smile on Jisungs face you would say that he left his past behind and was at peace, but it was far from that. A day doesn’t go by that he didn't think at least two times how to get revenge for his parents. That was like his life mission and he didn't plan on backing away.

Jisungs mind wandered to his mate again, he was getting impatient. it was unfair how everyone gets to meet their special someone but him, he just wants someone that will love him, that will make him blush every time he was asked about them, that will make his wolf go wild when they make eye contact, make his heart flutter or nervous when their hands accidentally brush against each other, but he couldn't have that not yet at least.

Not being able to handle Chan and Jeongin being all lovey dovey, Jisung decided to go for a run. This was something that he always did not matter if he received good or bad news, but it helped him not to snap at innocent people.

‘Hey Jisung i was thinking, when are you going to search for our mate?’ Midnight asked, after almost an hour sitting in silence in the middle of woods.

‘You know that I’m trying’ Jisung argued.

‘We are literally connected. I know that you are afraid that our mate is a vampire’ Jisung was in shock, his wolf wasn't completely wrong.

‘Of course I'm afraid I don't want to spend the rest of my life with a blood sucking monster’ as much as he was relieved that Jisung could tell someone what was on his mind, he was also a bit hesitant because his wolf is more sensitive when it comes to mates then him.

‘So you are just going to let someone innocent die, just because they are a vampire?’ 

‘Yes I am and there is nothing you can do to change my mind’ Midnight was hurt this isn't just someone it was their mate, it didn't matter who or what they are. They were paired because they are supposed to complete each other not because they are supposed to end the war between wolves and vampires.

It has been two weeks since Midnight started ignoring Jisung, and to say that he was hurt was a lie he was furious that his wolf would choose his mate over him. Midnight's opinion was that even though he was mad he still was protecting Jisung so he had nothing to complain about.

And there he was Jisung at the lake again, 6 years has passed but Jisung still keeps coming back here to clear his mind. his life got boring and lonely after Chan and Jeongin started to spend almost every second together and Midnight keeps ignoring him. 

His back against the hard ground, while the grass tickled his neck. These past few days the thought of his mate being dead was terrifying and them being a vampire just disgusted him more and more every time he thought about it. 


	4. Chapter 4

‘Do you smell that?’ Jisungs head shot up from the grass as he smelt a scent that was somehow familiar but also unknown. So normally he decided to run right towards the smell. 

The scent got stronger and stronger until he was met with two guys covered in blood, dirt and wounds. He grabbed both of them and ran back to the hospital in their pack.

“Are you hurt?” Chan grabbed JIsungs face as his eyes scanned his body, before pulling him in a hug.

“I’m fine, they on the other hand aren't” he mentioned toward the two guy that are getting treated by the doctor.

“Did you fight them?” Jisung looked offended.

“If I did they would be dead” he dramatically gasped, Chan shot him a glare and Jisung immediately looked down while repeating small ‘no’s.

After the doctor left the room, the two unknown guys were staring at the ground while Chan and Jisung stared at them. 

“What were you doing in our territory?” Chan's voice broke the silence. the two boys made eye contact before going back to staring at the ground, until one of them spoke in a deep voice which was surprising because he had a baby face.

“We were kicked out of the Phantom pack, so we were searching for a new pack but got attacked by some Sapphire pack members, we somehow managed to get away and cross to this territory without them ripping us apart so that's a positive i guess” the blond boy chuckled.

“If you don't mind me asking why were you kicked out?” Jisung questioned earning a smack on the head from Chan.

“It's alright, in our pack you have to have a mate or you will be kicked out” the taller one explained.

“That a very dumb reasson to be kicked out” both boys shrugged their shoulders.

“Well if you didn't do anything bad you can stay here”

“Wait a second, we don't even know their names or age” Jisung quickly interrupted Chan.

“Oh yeah, so um what are your names?” He turned to the unknown boys waiting for them to speak.

“Im Lee Felix, I’m 20” the boy with the deep voice answered cheerfully, while the other one said it casually but you could still see the happiness in his eyes.

“And I'm Hwang Hyunjin, I’m also 20” It’s going to take some time to fully trust them, get used to their presence and their scent to change, but Chan was looking forward to having them here. Jisung on the other hand didn’t know if it was a good or bad idea, they didn’t know anything about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm not sure if I will mention Twice in this cuz I lowkey have a crush on Sana, so keep in mind that they might pop up.


End file.
